PHYSICO-CHEIVIICAL NANOCHARACTERIZATION CORE . The role of this core will be to provide the necessary physico-chemical characterization of nanopreparations such as polymeric nanoparticles, lipid nanoparticles, dendrimers, and selfassembling nanosystems prepared in all the CCNE projects. An array of sophisticated microscopic, spectroscopic and analytical tools are available to study the size, size distribution, stability, surface charge, and drug loading/release from these nanopreparations. This core brings expertise in the basic science and engineering aspects of nanotechnology that is essential to understand the fundamental properties of these nanopreparations. Feedback from this core will help the scientists engaged in these projects to optimize these nanopreparations for successful use in cancer therapy. This core will also work in parallel with Nano Characterization Laboratory (NCL) to facilitate the overall mission of this CCNE to translate basic research to industrial production of nanomedicines.